Not since you
by DazzleSan
Summary: He met her three years after Katherine was 'gone'. She was the only one that he could talk to, the only one that could make him forget about Katherine and let him feel love again. But then she died, at least he thought she did. DAMON/OC
1. Chapter 1

It was april 5th 1867 when Eliza walked over to the stranger who was leaning over the lifeless body underneath him. Eliza couldn't really see what he was doing. A shiver rolled down her spine while she stepped closer. She was never afraid of anything or anyone but at this moment she was scared as hell but still, she kept stepping closer and closer. The man did not move untill something under her feet snapped. He moved faster then a normal human being and Eliza jumped back in shock. His face was beautiful, his cheekbones were perfectly straight and his eyes had a light blue color that were even brought out more by his dark hair. Her eyes became wide when she saw the blood around his mouth and on his white blouse. The handsome stranger moved his head to the right while licking the blood of of his lips and he signed. Eliza swallowd loudly and stepped back, he moved with her. He frowned, but it ddn't look like something he did often. His expression changed when Eliza stepped back even further. The confused frown was replaced by a weard grin before he jumped at her.

The way the two young lovers met was not really ordinary. When Damon had bit her the first time he couldn't stop, he had never tasted anything like her. But he fought the will and stopped when she was almost drained of blood. And that's when he looked at her, I mean really looked at her. She cloudn't die, she just couln't. He did not have a doubt when he bit himself in his wrist and but it against her lips. She drank his blood willingly.

Now, a 142 years later Eliza worked at a bar in Georgia where she also lived. Damon never knew she turned, he just thought he lost her and that it was his own fault. He truly did love her but after her 'death' he became what he was now. Eliza was humming to the music in the bar. She worked togheter with Bree, for over a year now. Eliza tied her hair up and put the last glasses away. "I'm finished, see you later Bree!" she said and grabbed her jacket. "Okay, bye Lizz see you tommorow!" Bree replied and Eliza turned around to wave one last time. When she turned back to the parking lott she saw a girl who looked a lot like a picture Damon once showed her. _Katherine!_ Her mind yelled at her. She watched as the girl turned to someone. "A bar really?" Eliza listend patienly. "Yup" a new voice said. "Damon, I can't even get in, I'm too young"

"Yes, you can your with me" She could recognize this voice from anywhere. And anywhere was where she had to go now. But she couldn't move he was right in front of her. She HAD to get out of here, he thought she was death and that was going to stay that way.


	2. Chapter 2

_She could recognize this voice from anywhere. And anywhere was where she had to go now. But she couldn't move he was right in front of her. She HAD to get out of here, he thought she was death and that was going to stay that way._

She couldn't move, she was glued to the ground and her eyes were as big ad cups by now. Come on Eliza move, she shouted in her head. She looked at Damon, that sweet Damon she loved so much when she was still human. And then she looked at Katherine with fury. Damon had told her about what she did to Both him and his younger brother Stefan and that made Eliza want to do terrible things to the girl who followed Damon into the bar. Eliza gasped at the way he looked at her and that drew Damon's attention. Damon's sky-blue eyes looked into the piercing hazel eyes he used to drown in. And that was when Eliza got back to reality. She could feel her feet again and she ran. It didn't matter were she just couldn't face him. Not right now. Not yet.

Damon recognized those hazel eyes immediately, how could he forget those. But it wasn't possible, it simply couldn't be her. It lastet jus five seconds before she was gone in a flash. Damon stared at the now empty spot on the other side of the road. "Damon are you coming?" Elena asked impatiently. Damon simply nodded en led her into Bree's bar.

It's been over a century she last seen him and still her cheeks burned at his sight. It hurt to see him look at Katherine like that, after all she had done. But Eliza wouldn't stop him from loving another women. It's been over a century, he had probably already forgotten her. But for Eliza there was not a day without Damon in her mind, those sweet memories.

"Damon?" Elena said a little louder, no response "Damon!" finally he looked at her. "You're not even listening to me" Elena said annoyed. It was rare for Damon to not be able to focus on anything around him. "Bree, did you know the girl leaving the bar earlier?" Damon asked Bree who was cleaning some beer glasses. She arched her left eyebrow. "She left fifteen minutes ago" Damon explained. Bree's mouth made a 'O' meaning she understood now. "That was probably Eliza she works here to". Damon's eyes widened when he heard her name, that name he used to whisper when she gave him soft kisses all over his face and neck. "When is she coming back?" Damon felt Elena's eyes on him. "She is free this afternoon, she'll be back tomorrow morning" Bree answered. Damon nodded and rose from his barstool. "Are you coming Elena? I'll bring you home". He wanted to find out by himself if it was really her. It could just be a coincidence but he had to know.


End file.
